Gallia
Basic Information Gallia is a sprawling nation headed by ashtonx777, a great leader to some and great destroyer to others. The capital of Gallia is NeoBruhl, a city with 15 residents; all of which are well-rounded players. The location of his town is all but unknown, only that is it said to be a great fortress of thick rock and stone, and with a tower that rises towards the sky that seems almost as if it watches all. Neobruhl also owns a trove of treasures worth thousands of civoleans. Gallia was once known as Assassins, and it's capital Bruhl once named Dragonborn. However, the great nation that was Templars foresaw the threat that they may become, and marched a great army upon their fortress in the sea and threw the walls down. Lord ashtonx777 hid away into the shadows with his men, growing in power and strength for revenge. Internal Affairs, Policy, and History Government The Principality of Gallia is largely a direct democracy under supervision by ashtonx777. "We pride ourselves in allowing every person their own say in all actions made by Gallia, so that we act as a single body" ~ashtonx777. Second in command, dty2001, serves as vice president and prime minister of Gallia. Laws and Treatment of Members "Only our bonds are stronger than our blades" -Excerpt from Gallian Oath Gallia prides itself in its family-like environment in which no Gallian feels pressured or outcasted. They treat every member as if they were of their own blood. The only laws that Gallians are required to uphold are to protect all other Gallians, and remain loyal to the cause as well as to respect and get along with the other members. The only other law is respond to the leader if called upon and obey his commands that he may issue in times of utmost urgency. Foreign Policy Gallia, being a close-knit community, does not take to attacks on its people or lands kindly. They are willing to accept reparations or compensation in the case that it is offended, but if angered, is quick to retaliate with no mercy. Gallia is open to trade with any nation or town in hopes of gaining materials such as gold or money. It offers an expansive variety of goods in exchange including diamonds and most all other items. Conflicts The wrath of Gallia brought about the Siege of Old Venice and the Battle of The_Alliance, both of which ended in glorious victories for Gallia and towering defeats for the defenders. First began the skirmish of multiple outposts of Adelaide (which used to be Venice), and then the siege of old but not completely abandoned snow city of Venice. Gallia brought an enormous army and raided Venice, then in the same day conquered The_Alliance, a powerful yet short-lived city. However, these is also the somewhat failed invasion attempt on the nation of kathargo, (Defense of Almore) where only two members of Gallia attacked the one-man town, only to be countered by karthargo's enormous amount of allies - ranging from Imperia to the town of Zaylend. Although there were many losses on both sides - especially for karthago; Gallia was never able to completely take Almore. Almore was later taken by Gallian forces after the Gallian war. The Great Merger On February 6, 2015, Ashtonx777 made the decision to allow the nations of Vekta and USSR to join Gallia. This has almost doubled the size of Gallia and increased its military and political standing by giant bounds. The Merger seems to be functioning well, but only time will tell if Gallia and its government can withstand the pressures of leading such a large and diverse nation. As of recent events would have it, Vekta City,Volgograd and Helmsdeep have left Gallia, but Atlantis and Dawnstar remain loyal. As time continued to merge on, only the members of former dawnstar remain in Gallia. Pre-Gallian War In the recent light of events, Gallia has decided to put their rampage on hold and enter a short time of peace. It has also recently allied the bigger nations of NCR (New California Republic) and PT (Patch Tribe). Gallia also plans on resolving the severely bad reputation it has gained throughout the conflicts above. Gallia is currently under threats of attack from the renewed Illuzionist Regime, who was reported to have been encouraged by unknown nations. A renewed threat from the town of savages of imperia is also of concern to Gallia. Gallia also remains hostile to members of Zaylend, Almore, and several others. Only time will herald of the events to come. The Gallian War See main page, War of Gallia The skirmish at Valencia Gallia led a small-scale attack on the nation of Valencia that ended in Gallian gains and the eventual pulling out of forces. Gallia gained an intense hate from various nations for its actions in this conflict. The War with Trade-Federation During the course of the Gallian war, former Prime Minister, Zer0legend, left Gallia to form Trade-Federation. At first, Gallia and Trade-Federation maintained a peaceful alliance, but as fate would have it, relations soon soured. After the skirmishes with Valencia, Trade-Federation joined in the almost server-wide slandering of Gallia and declared war. Several small-scale battles occurred such as the Battle of RI and the conquest of Palmyra. The Members of Gallia Main Staff - Towns - Members (Note: Only active members and ''will be updated periodically) '''Ashtonx777 - Leader and Founding Father' Dty2001 - Prime Minister and Second in Command Echoes1990 - Founding Father and Quartermaster Neo''Bruhl'' * ArchPotato Ashtonx777 * 360 Sniper DatrueAzn * Dovahkiin echoes1990 * Panda Fluffybunny1411 * Hurrican88 * Derp Lord Tehwes * Soldierboy127 * Saint Dty2001 * Thegamerxboy * heat74901 * Love2SkiFast Hunters * Hunter rsmga * NonameNikanor * Blackhawk3038 Bank of R.I * jacop34 * greasey525 * Goombasa Madness '' * Sutterkain ''Socorro '' * Gladitor101 * 19Robbie98 ''Mordor '' * bulldogsteven ''Virtue * AveryBreeze12 Statements regarding Gallia McVichingo (Aeonblack) A message written by McVichingo (Aeonblack) and sent to coolsurdy for him to upload. "Gallia is an aggressive nation. We have seen this behavior before with Runa, and the Gaffy militia. It is a highly trained, militant nation with a large, powerful military, and even larger aspirations. Gallia's rampage costed many lives, and sieged many great towns. Venice, The Alliance, Adalaide, and Almore. These are the towns were Gallian agression has brought much destruction. The Hex Resistance Movement, established by I, McVichingo on December 2014 was founded to counter Templars agression. Our vision to degrade and ultimately take down all oppression that once existed in the Templars was a success. Today, Templars has split up into many other nations, including NCR, and the life of ordinary citizens is more peaceful than ever. The Hex Resistance movement is concerned about the rise in power of Gallia, and believes it may continue it's violent rampage. Currently, the Hex Resistance Movement and Gallia are truced, however Gallia may target the resistance when they resume their rampage. I have but one warning to all who seek and wish for server domination: You will not succeed. We have seen this behavior many times. Ultimately, evil never prevails. The Hex Resistance Movement has no hesitation to target those who seek server domination. The resistance has the location of Bruhl, the Gallian capital, and we remain vigilant." ~McVichingo (Aeonblack) by coolsurdy via the request of McVichingo (Aeonblack) Coolsurdy and or G does not sponsor, condone, or endorse what McVichingo (Aeonblack) has written. HappyHelper1 Vekta Message from Mayor HappyHelper1 of the nation of Vekta: "Gallia; I must agree, is indeed a nation that is known for it's reputation of sieging, pillaging, and destroying the towns Adelaide to The_Alliance. As of now I will say in my sincere opinion that Gallia is not at all that bad of a nation. Although it may appear to many that it is a growing threat as it was before and it may as well turn into a mess like Runa or Gaffy, I'm positive it will not try to destroy every town it sees to dominate the server, since Gallia has been trying hard to up it's reputation by recuperating with former enemies. I will respect the opinions of others though, and if they may see Gallia as a threat I will not stop them. However, as an Ambassador of Vekta, I fairly stand with Gallia (unless things... change)."